Viewers of videos often desire to go back and view a particular video frame or sequence of frames of a video they are watching. To do this, the viewer typically has to scroll the video back multiple frames at a time in a cumbersome manner in order to find the desired frame. Moreover, this scrolling is typically done while the video is either paused or not playing at the default frame rate. The viewer, however, may wish to continue watching the video while locating and/or viewing particular frames of interest. For example, the video may be of an instructor in a classroom teaching a lecture and the viewer may be a student at a distant location watching the lecture live or a previously-recorded version of the lecture. During the lecture the instructor will likely walk around, leave the podium, write on a whiteboard, or refer to a presentation on a screen away from the lecturer, for example. The camera recording the lecture may temporarily pan to the whiteboard or presentation screen, or zoom in on various objects, and then pan back to the lecturer. This presents a disadvantage to the distant student in that such a student is unable to view both the whiteboard/presentation screen and the lecturer at the same time, but instead must view only what is captured by the camera. Students in the classroom, meanwhile, can view any portion of the classroom with a simple turn of their head. To view earlier portions of the video that focused on the whiteboard or presentation screen, the distant student has to scroll back to the instant the camera panned to the relevant area, in order to view what is readily viewable to students in the classroom. This is just one example of many where viewers of video are limited when trying to refer to other video frames in the video. The present disclosure addresses many such limitations and presents exemplary embodiments having advantages over the current state of the art.